


Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

by Lapal



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020, Romantic Fluff, bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal
Summary: Not really worthy of being a Halloween fic, but it’s the gallant Bernie Wolfe who tries to come to the rescue of the ravishing Serena Campbell on October 31st.Make of it what you will.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68
Collections: Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020





	Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s late. Very late. Don’t read if you’re looking for monsters.

Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

Serena Campbell might have spent two years at Harvard, and had seen with her own eyes the frenzy that most of the population of America got themselves into over (what she considered to be) a manufactured festivity, but she had never understood the appeal of Halloween. When Elinor was little, the thought of wandering the streets to get handfuls of very suspect candy was never anything she was prepared to endure more than once, no matter many tantrums Ellie had in the following years. She calmed her by buying her an outrageously expensive present, treated herself to a good bottle of wine and then switched off her doorbell so they could snuggle together on the sofa and watch the girliest film they could find, in peace. She might even have suggested that Ellie ask her dad to take her ‘trick or treating’ the following year if she really was that desperate to go.

But this year was different. She now had a grown-up nephew that she had taken under her wing when she found out by chance that she had a sister, albeit one that had died eighteen months previously, and when Jason was in need of a stable home she didn’t hesitate to open her doors to him. He was an intelligent, lovely young man who (she found from hard earned experience) didn’t respond well to changes in his routine, having being diagnosed as having Asperger’s syndrome around the age of seven. The adjustments necessary from both of them had, on occasion been painfully learnt, and as he had spent the last two weeks telling Serena about how his mom had loved Halloween and that he had lots of good memories of the years that they had spent dressing up for the children that had come knocking on their door, Serena felt that this was one thing that she needed to concede to him. She wasn’t quite as keen when he also told her about the love his mom and he had shared for scary movies, explaining that after their Halloween tea they had both used to choose a film each to watch by candlelight. She declined the offer to make a choice herself, and expressed her own surprise that he enjoyed being scared, and Jason had smiled indulgently at her.

“There’s no reason to be afraid when it’s not real Auntie. I find it very interesting to learn the stories behind the films and try to work out how they achieved the special effects. A lot of people find horror films a lot scarier than they used to because of all the CGI trickery, but because I know it’s all done with special effects and clever lighting and make-up, I simply find it intriguing.”

He was quick to defend the older horror films though because he could appreciate how a well written script and the skill of the actors could build up the tension, even though he did agree that some of them could be disappointing. Serena could see how much it meant to him and in a moment of weakness said that if wanted to do it again this year, with her, then they would. The huge grin that had spread over his face when she told him made her feel very glad she had made the offer, but today, with only a couple of days until 31st October she was not feeling as good about it. She didn’t even like scary movies for heaven’s sake, some of the Dr Who episodes she’d agreed to watch when Jason first came to live with her had her wanting to hide behind the sofa. She couldn’t even think about ‘weeping angels’ without a shiver going down her spine. After phone call from her nephew telling her he had finally managed to narrow his film choice down to two, Serena put her head into her hands and groaned just as Bernie walked into the office.

“Serena?” Bernie’s voice was full of concern. “Are you okay?”

When Serena didn’t answer right away, Bernie perched on the side of her desk and tried again.

“What’s wrong?”

She tentatively put her hand on Serena’s shoulder, feeling a little awkward. Reaching out physically to offer comfort did not come easily to her, especially when it was someone she had feelings for but she felt she’d made the right choice when Serena lifted her head and looked at her in confusion .

“Sorry….what?”

Satisfied that Serena wasn’t ill Bernie withdrew her hand and repeated the question.

“I merely wondered if you were okay.”

Serena gave her wry smile and waved her hand dismissively.

“Just ignore me. It’s nothing important.”

Bernie gave her a sceptical look, tipping her head to one side and raised her eyebrows. Serena sighed.

“Really.. I’m fine.”

“Well you didn’t look fine when I walked in here. Still don’t if I’m honest.”

Serena gave her a frown

“Well thank you for that.”

She rolled her eyes as Bernie continued to stare at her.

“You’ll just think I’m stupid if I tell you.”

“Try me.”

Serena took a deep breath, sliding her eyes away for a moment before looking back at her.

“If you laugh, I swear I’ll find a way to make you very sorry.”

Bernie blinked and put her hands up in a conciliatory gesture as she moved around the desk to the other chair, listening to Serena list her gripes against all things Halloween related, up to and including her present predicament. When she was sure Serena was finished she ventured a question.

“I can understand that it’s not exactly your ‘thing’ but I wouldn’t have thought that Ms Campbell, the intrepid leader of AAU and deputy CEO, would be so fazed about watching a horror movie.”

Serena pulled a face.

“Well you’re wrong. Edward once scared the shit out of me by turning up at the house, well after our divorce, when Elinor had gone to a friend’s house for a Halloween sleepover. He had arranged a series of stupid stunts that had me jumping at every little sound, some of which must have meant he involved Ellie in his scheme. Then when I was a quivering wreck he rang me and said he was nearby and could he come round for a chat.”

Serena blushed slightly as she took in Bernie’s bemused look and huffed.

“And yes, I _was_ scared enough to say yes and…well you can imagine the rest. It wasn’t till the early morning that I realised I’d been had, in more ways than one.”

She glared at Bernie whose face had started to twitch as she fought the need to smile.

“Don’t!” she said warningly. “I still can’t forget how terrified I felt, and crazy as it sounds scary movies bring it all back, especially if it involves someone being terrorised inside a house or somewhere she can’t get out. It doesn’t help to remember how I’d been taken in, either. In the scheme of things I know it’s not that big a deal, but I’m not looking forward to spending the night with my face buried in a cushion.”

Bernie had successfully bitten down on her desire to grin, seeing that as trivial as it might sound this was a big deal for Serena.

“Every time you tell me something else about Edward I simply find it hard to understand how he ever stood a chance with the clever, gorgeous woman sitting in front of me.”

She had spoken passionately without thinking, letting her guard down in an attempt to support Serena and bolster her confidence. It wasn’t until she saw a small look of surprise on Serena’s face that it occurred to her that she had unintentionally dropped her normal cool reserve. She felt flustered and cleared her throat in embarrassment.

“Right..so assuming that you really don’t want to let Jason down, what do you think would be your best plan of action?”

“I have no idea!” Serena snapped, “if I did you wouldn’t have found me groaning with my head in my hands.”

She paused to take a deep breath knowing that none of how she was feeling was Bernie’s fault, even if she did sometimes ask (in her opinion) stupid questions.

“I can cope with the dressing up side of things. I’ve bought a long wig, and with my black evening dress it will suffice to make me look a little like Morticia from the Addams Family. Jason is sorting his own costume and he is going to buy sweets ready for any ‘trick or treaters’.”

She looked at Bernie and shrugged.

“Like I said, I’m simply being a bit of a wimp. I’ll just have to overdose on Shiraz and hope I fall asleep during the film. But thanks for listening, you’re a good friend.”

Serena pushed herself to her feet and patted Bernie on the shoulder as she went out onto the ward. Bernie followed her with her eyes and then leaned back in her chair thinking about how she might be able to help.

Serena applied her bright red lipstick in the bathroom, and then went into her bedroom to give herself a last critical look in the full length mirror there. She wasn’t displeased with what she saw, was only sorry that it was Jason who would see her in her costume that, if she said it herself, made the most of her fuller yet curvy figure. Apart from the occasional child knocking at the door in hope of Halloween candy that is, and she expected that Jason would bear the brunt of that particular chore. She pulled on the cheap wig she had bought, and resolved that once they were sitting down to watch the film (ugh) she would take it off before it made her head itch too much. When she went downstairs to finish decorating the pizza she had made that morning, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jason striding to the front door in his Grim Reaper outfit, reminding herself whatever hell this was putting her through, it was worth it to make her nephew happy. Once in the kitchen she tore up some mozzarella to look like ghosts and placed them on top of the pizza, along with a handful of olives that she had dissected so they resembled spiders. Her bottle of Shiraz had been breathing on the dining table for the last couple of hours and all she needed to do now was pop the pizza into the oven and go and light the couple of candles she had placed to give their dining experience a little more atmosphere.

She’d just finished when the doorbell rang again, and after a moment she heard Jason call from upstairs.

“Could you get that Auntie? I’m just getting the DVD I want to watch.”

Serena sighed and made her way to the door, picking up the bowl of sweets as she did. Flinging the door open she said, in her most sultry voice,

“Who wants to get their fingers into my candy? You’d better be quick, there’ll be none left soon.”

She struck a pose and then looked properly at who was in front of her.

Bernie was standing there dressed as Gomez Addams in close fitting black trousers rather than jeans, with a white shirt open at the neck but sporting a cravat, covered by a rather plush, deep red velvet fitted jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a much neater pony tail than normal and Serena’s eyes widened with surprise. It was a quite a few seconds before she managed to say anything else.

“B..Bernie,” she finally stammered, “what… are you doing here?”

She suddenly came to her senses and stepped back, opening the door a little wider as she did.

“I’m sorry, that sounded rather rude..please, come in.”

Bernie stepped forward a little hesitantly, wishing she had told Serena of her intention to drop by. She hadn’t been sure whether just turning up to offer support would annoy her, so decided that dressing up to match Serena’s costume would make it more amusing, but as the door was closed behind her and she saw Serena in the low light of the hallway she felt her face flush and wished she had thought this whole thing through a little more. Serena’s figure was shown off to perfection and her mouth felt dry. She was relieved when Serena broke what she felt was becoming a very awkward silence.

“My, don’t you look dashing?” Serena said as she put a hand on Bernie’s forearm and squeezed gently. She felt a slight fluttering in her stomach as she realised the effort that Bernie had gone to and how good she looked. Her hand lingered long after the squeeze had finished and it was with a huge conscious effort that she finally removed it and headed towards the kitchen.

“I hope you’re planning on staying for a while, it’s only pizza but there’s wine as well.”

Bernie was mesmerised by the sway of Serena’s hips as she followed her, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make her sound like a total idiot.

“I’m sorry, I should have let you know I was planning on turning up. I just thought you might need a little help to get through this evening, but don’t feel you have to feed me.”

Serena felt a surge of emotion flood her senses as she thought about how caring of her Bernie was, not to mention how damn fine she looked this evening. She couldn’t recall having had a friend like her for far too long.

“Nonsense,” Serena said, whirling round with a big smile on her face. “I can easily throw a frozen pizza in as well, as long as you’re not bothered about mozzarella shaped ghosts. I’m very happy that you came, really I am.”

If Bernie had been distracted by Serena’s rear she was not really ready for the full frontal experience under the brighter lighting of the kitchen. Even breathing normally seemed to be a struggle and she was well aware that her mouth was hanging open.

“You…you look good in that dress,” Bernie managed to stutter, “very…in character. I think I prefer you with short hair though,” she added, in the hope of down-playing her obvious attraction.

Serena laughed.

“You and me both. This will be coming off as soon as possible believe me, it’s already making my scalp itch.”

She grabbed a glass and another plate from a cupboard and headed into the lounge where the table was already set for two, and once again Bernie trailed behind her, and was relieved when she heard Jason coming downstairs, then realised that this could be another problem.

“Will Jason be alright with me just turning up? I know he doesn’t like surprises, I didn’t think about that.”

“Relax,” Serena said. “As long as you’re here to take part in the evening I’m sure he will be fine. He likes you. Sometimes I think you understand him more than I do.”

Bernie was about to protest when he walked into the lounge and saw them both.

“Dr Bernie!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Bernie tried to explain.

“I’m sorry Jason, it was a bit of a last minute decision,” she started, but Jason interrupted.

“How great that you’re dressed as Morticia’s husband. You and Auntie Serena look really good together.”

Bernie and Serena blushed at his words and they both were glad to hear the doorbell ring which sent him scurrying into the hall. They smiled self-consciously at each other and Serena gestured for Bernie to take a seat at the table whilst she went back into the kitchen to rustle up a bowl of salad to go with their pizza. By the time Jason had dealt with the trick or treaters she had returned with the food all ready, and only thirty minutes later they were pushing plates away from themselves. Bernie noticed a big grin on Jason’s face as he looked at them and she asked him what was making him look so happy.

“It felt like I was having my dinner with the Addam’s family,” he said, “and I’m really pleased you’re here. I won’t have to worry so much about Auntie Serena getting upset by the film, because you can keep an eye on her and give her a hug if she needs it.”

He leant forwards and spoke as if only Bernie could hear him.

“I know she’s doing all this tonight to make me happy and because she loves me, not because she really wants to. I’m glad that she has a friend like you, who cares about her in the same way she cares about me.”

Bernie didn’t quite know what to say to that. Not daring to look at Serena she reached across the table and gently tapped the back of his hand with her finger.

“You’re a very special young man Jason, it’s no wonder your aunt loves you. I’m just happy to help in any way I can.”

Jason nodded and then got up from the table as the doorbell rang again.

“I’ll go and switch the porch light off after this one, then we can settle down to watch the film. Is it okay to turn off the bell as well Auntie, so that we don’t get interrupted again?”

Serena, who had felt herself welling up as she had listened to what he’d said to Bernie, nodded and then surreptitiously wiped under her eyes with a finger, just in case any tears had escaped. She quickly stood up and gathered the plates together to take into the kitchen, and as Bernie started to help her clear the table she looked at her shyly.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “You’re very good with him and I really appreciate that.”

“Not a problem, I like him. He’s very straightforward and I can deal with that, it’s dealing with emotions that I struggle with, as you probably already know.”

Their eyes met and Serena felt her stomach clench as something seemed to spark between them and she cleared her throat noisily.

“Ahem, yes, well I guess we should get a move on before he comes back and complains that we’re taking too long. And I really need to get rid of this wig now.”

When they came back into the lounge, Jason was already sitting in his favourite chair and he turned around to explain that in order for them not to be disturbed again he had taken the bowl of sweets to the end of the drive and placed them on the bonnet of Bernie’s car with a piece of card in them that said help yourself.

“I’m pretty sure no one will think I meant your car as well Dr Bernie, but I expect you have an alarm, so we’ll hear it if they do.”

Bernie swallowed the laugh that threatened to explode from her and managed a strangled, “You’re probably right” as she sat down in the corner of the sofa. Serena merely rolled her eyes and sat down next to her, placing her glass of wine next to Bernie’s on the coffee table and a full bottle of wine on the floor. She had a feeling that she might need plenty of alcohol to get her through the next few hours. She had already removed (with Bernie’s help) her wig, and Bernie had pulled her own hair out of the little ponytail and removed both her jacket and the cravat. Serena thought she looked quite lovely with her hair slightly mussed, but managed to stop her instinctive reaction to try and tame it with her fingers. She diverted her attention back to Jason.

“So, what film have you decided on then?”

He went into rather lengthy detail about how he was going to watch The Conjuring, but then decided that it might be too much for Serena.

“I sometimes still jump in certain parts, and I have seen it two or three times already. So I’ve decided on a Korean film called Train to Busan, which isn’t too bad unless you are really scared by zombies. It’s a bit gory in parts but I don’t expect that will worry either of you.”

He went on to say that it got some very good reviews, and not just as a horror movie, but Serena had heard enough and cut him short.

“It’s fine Jason, you don’t have to justify your choice. Just give me time to pour Bernie and myself some more wine and then you can press play.”

Bernie whispered that she shouldn’t have another because she would be driving home, but Serena simply said that she could always get a taxi or even stay over in Elinor’s room. She got very close to Bernie so she could murmur in her ear. “Please don’t let me be the only one to get tipsy tonight, otherwise I will get a very disapproving look from my nephew.”

Bernie became very aware that Serena’s breasts were pressing against her arm and her breathing hitched, only allowing her to stutter a quiet “okay” as Jason started the film. She expected Serena to move further away once she had finished talking, but instead she handed Bernie her glass and then sat back so that she was half leaning against her.

Serena knew that there was no need for her spine to be pressed against Bernie’s arm but it offered a degree of comfort she wouldn’t have believed or understood a few days ago. Although she was looking at the TV screen her mind was so absorbed by thoughts of the blonde trauma surgeon to her left she wasn’t processing anything that was happening. She started to reflect on how many times Bernie had been there for her at work, even when there was a disagreement between them she had never let that affect their friendship. She liked the fact that when she was having one of her ‘unreasonable’ days when she railed at everything and everyone, making her colleagues either cower or retaliate in turn that Bernie did neither. Merely looked at her closely through narrowed eyes that still managed to be soft, as if what she truly wanted to do was take away whatever it was that was making her upset. She took in a shaky breath realising that she also truly cared about Bernie, and she felt herself grow warm with that knowledge. Suddenly Jason’s voice cut through her musings. The film had been paused and he was looking at her with some degree of concern.

“Are you alright Auntie? I understand that things are getting a bit tense, but that was a very strange noise I just heard.”

Serena was both confused and embarrassed. She wasn’t aware she had made a noise, but if she had it had been nothing to do with the film and everything to do with Bernie.

“I’m sorry Jason, I hadn’t realised…I’m fine thank you. You can carry on.”

She gave him a reassuring smile and as he turned away she risked looking towards Bernie lifting her eyebrows as if to say she had no idea what he was talking about. She was surprised to see Bernie’s face was as red as she imagined her own to be, but with a wild look in her eyes. And she was clutching a cushion which was pushed against her mouth. Serena put a reassuring hand on her arm and mouthed the words ‘ _you okay?’_

Bernie nodded, but Serena wasn’t convinced so she reached for the bottle of wine she’d brought in and poured them both another glass which Bernie snatched from her hand, drinking half of it in one gulp. Serena frowned slightly and as Bernie put her glass down she refilled it before taking a couple of sips from her own. She started to watch the film, and she thought that if she was in a different frame of mind she probably would have found it quite chilling given how there was a young child caught up in what seemed to be some sort of zombie apocalypse on board a train. But her attention was dragged away from it once again as she felt Bernie fidgeting against her, and thinking that she possibly needed more room she looked at her again, ready to apologise and move away. What she saw surprised her. Bernie looked extremely tense and her left hand was curled into a fist with the knuckles pressed against her mouth, and finally understood (which afforded her a certain degree of mirth) that the woman who had come to offer some support to _her_ as they watched a horror film, was in fact scared herself. Her first instinct was to laugh which she quickly suppressed, and she moved to take the hand that was pressed to her mouth into her own.

Bernie visibly jumped at Serena’s touch, but dragging her eyes from the screen to look at her she was quite overwhelmed by the care and tenderness she saw on her face. She gave her a sheepish look, feeling quite foolish, and allowed Serena to prize the cushion from her arms and watched her once again top up her glass before handing it to her. When she had taken a good gulp of it Serena placed it back on the coffee table and then scooted herself backwards so she was pressed closely to Bernie’s front, lifting her legs onto the sofa so that she was almost lying against her. She reached for Bernie’s right arm and pulled it around her waist so that she was hugging her in the same way she had hugged the cushion. She twisted her neck so she could look again into Bernie’s eyes and mouthed the word ‘ _better?’_

Poor Bernie was now tense for an entirely different reason, but had to admit it was for a far more pleasurable one. She felt herself grow warm and and a slow tendril of desire was creeping down her spine, but she managed a soft smile and a small nod in response, and satisfied Serena turned her head back towards the television. Bernie thought she was the embodiment of the phrase ‘between a rock and a hard place’ and was unsure which would cause her the most discomfort – focusing her attention back on the screen or looking at Serena’s chest, where the presence of her own arm around her waist was causing her breasts to push up against the low cut bodice of the dress. She found herself carefully reaching once again for her wine glass which she drained in one go and when Serena’s own arm covered her own she closed her eyes for a moment in a state of bliss. When she opened them she steadfastly fixed her gaze back onto the screen, unwilling to test her resolve to stay impervious to Serena’s many charms.

Serena had started to daydream again, questioning why she found being snuggled up to Bernie so relaxing and not anywhere near as angular as she would have imagined, given her slim build. She was definitely aware of her womanly shape pushing against her spine and the feel of her fingers resting on her stomach was causing butterflies there. It was if Bernie was offering her protection in the same way she had hoped she was giving it to her and the warmth spreading through her made her eyes close as she sank into a world that had images a lot more pleasant than the zombies on the screen.

Bernie could tell almost to the second when Serena fell asleep, and she watched with a small thrill the gentle rise and fall of the pale skin on her chest. She knew she shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as she was but when the film ended then so would this fantasy, so she needed to make the most of it. Serena’s presence was certainly offering her a level of comfort that allowed her to get engaged in the film again again without the previous tension, and found that beneath the alarming situation that the people found themselves in, there was a very human story of a father trying to protect his daughter. She could feel tears in the corners of her eyes and blinked rapidly to stop them falling but as the film built towards its emotional ending she couldn’t stop a small sob escaping, and it was enough to rouse Serena, who immediately turned her head to look at her.

When Serena saw the single tear that had escaped rolling down her cheek she moved quickly, her thumb gently brushing it away. Her hand lingered against Bernie’s cheek until Serena heard Jason move in his seat to retrieve the DVD and put it back into its case, at which point she withdrew it and swung her legs back to the floor although the rest of her body still rested against Bernie. Jason stood up and gave them both a smile as he walked over to the door.

“Thanks for watching it with me, both of you. I’m glad you didn’t get too scared Auntie, perhaps Bernie being here really did help. Anyway I’m going to bed now.”

He paused at the door to the lounge.

“Are you staying here tonight Bernie? If you are I’d quite like to hear what you thought about the film tomorrow.”

Bernie looked a little nonplused, but managed to find her voice as she struggled to sit a little more upright.

“I’m not sure Jason, your aunt and I haven’t really talked about it. Did _you_ enjoy the evening though?”

Jason tipped his head to one side as he pondered his reply.

“Yes, I have. It wasn’t the same as when I was with my mom, but it was still good. Especially as I got to share the evening with you both. Oh, and if you do stay can you make sure you don’t move any of my stuff in the bathroom please because I find that very unsettling.”

Serena interrupted.

“Don’t worry about that Jason, if she sleeps here she can use my en-suite.”

Jason nodded, satisfied, and went upstairs. Serena gave a small chuckle.

“He is quite something, isn’t he?

Bernie agreed and shifted a little more in her seat so that she could get her phone out of her pocket.

“Excuse me a minute, I’ll just order myself a taxi. I’m not sure how long it’ll take, but if you want to get to bed, I can easily let myself out.”

“Nonsense,” said Serena. “If you get a taxi in under an hour it’ll be a miracle, given the date and the amount of restaurants and pubs that have had themed evenings. And plenty of people will have pre-booked them.”

Pushing herself to her feet Bernie shook her head and then wished she hadn’t as the room spun a little, causing her to wobble.

“It’s okay. I can walk home if a taxi will be too long, it’ll only take me around 30 mins.”

Serena stood up too and giving a small huff as she did.

“Don’t be silly Bernie. I’ll only be lying awake worrying about you if you leave, and it makes no sense at all when I have the space right here.”

She didn’t want to think about the selfish reason she had for not wanting Bernie to go, she was just being a good friend, right?

“And I know I fell asleep for a short while, but what I did see has made me a little jittery so you’d be doing me a favour really. It would help if I knew you were in the house.”

This was something of a white lie, but she couldn’t deny that the thought of Bernie sleeping in the next room did have an appeal.

Bernie gave a shy smile and nodded. So what if she fancied the pants off Serena, she was a mature professional woman who was more than capable of keeping her libido under control, she told herself. She’d had plenty of practice at that over the last couple of months.

“Well as long as you’re sure, thank you. Oh, I don’t suppose you could find something I could wear in bed? I’m normally just sleep in my underwear but I wouldn’t want to risk making Jason embarrassed if we met on the landing.”

Serena felt her upper body grow very hot at _that_ particular image and her hand flew to her neck in the hope of covering the red flush she was sure must be covering her chest and throat.

“I’m sure I can find something to save your modesty,” she managed to say, relieved that Bernie didn’t seem to have noticed her discomfort, and she picking up the wine glasses she walked into the kitchen, with Bernie following clutching the wine bottle. While they were there Serena also warned her against using the Dr Who mug if she was up before Jason, otherwise he would be in a sulk for the rest of the day. Bernie nipped out to her car to retrieve the now empty sweet bowl and after Serena had locked up they both went upstairs. She was already armed with a new toothbrush courtesy of Serena, and a large glass of water which she would certainly need before the night was out. She followed Serena into her room and stood a little awkwardly as Serena sorted through some drawers for suitable nightwear for her. She finally flourished a T-shirt in front of Bernie’s face.

“Will this be okay?” she asked. “I honestly think my pyjamas would be rather too big for you, and this should be long enough I think. It was one of Edwards that I use when I’m gardening.”

“It’ll be fine,” she said quietly, feeling awkward as Serena bundled her towards the en-suite.

“You get changed first while I just make sure the bed is ready in Elinor’s room. Would you like me to put the electric blanket on for a bit?”

Bernie shook her head and once in the bathroom she had to take a couple of steadying breaths, partly because her head was still a little fuzzy from the wine and secondly because she was feeling a little hot under the collar at the thought of being in a state of undress in Serena’s company. She glared at herself in the mirror.

“For pity’s sake just get a grip woman,” she muttered to herself, and once back in control she didn’t take long to remove what little make-up she wore and get herself ready for bed. Gathering up her clothes she went back into the bedroom to find Serena waiting.

“Right..well, goodnight then. If I’m awake early I might just leave, so that I don’t get in Jason’s or your way. But thank you..you know, for letting me stay, and the whole evening.”

Serena smiled fondly and tried not to focus on the rather long legs that were on show.

“It’s me who should be thanking you. And please don’t rush away unless you have to. I was rather looking forward to cooking you breakfast.”

All the while she had been speaking Serena was struggling to reach the zipper on her dress, and finally admitted defeat.

“You couldn’t give me a hand could you? Jason helped me zip the last couple of inches and I thought I’d be fine to get it undone, but I can’t seem to manage.”

Bernie swallowed the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat and put her clothes down on a chair before she walked over. She was feeling dizzy all over again and she was pretty sure it wasn’t due to the alcohol she had drunk. She put her hand onto Serena’s shoulder to steady herself and then bent down to squint at the zip.

“Hang on,” she mumbled, and then gave a small snort of laughter. “No wonder you were having trouble, he’s fastened the hook and eye as well.”

“Thank god you stayed then, I would have had to have slept in the bloody thing if you weren’t here.”

Bernie’s fingers didn’t seem to be functioning that well and as she bent even closer she was suddenly hit with the intoxicating fragrance of Serena’s perfume and she paused, breathing deeply through her nose. She managed to undo the fastening but her gaze became fixed on the smooth ivory skin that led up towards the nape of her neck, and pulling the zip down a couple of inches she found herself leaning forwards to press her lips at the top of Serena’s spine, her hands gripping her shoulders to hold her in place. For a moment time seemed to stand still as her body tingled from head to toe and then the enormity of what she had done made her stumble backwards.

“Oh god Serena I’m sorry…I’m really sorry,” she blurted out, horrified that she had let her guard down. She moved towards the door, trying to grab her clothes on the way, already deciding that she would get dressed as quickly as possible and leave immediately, but she wasn’t quick enough and Serena’s hand closed over her wrist.

“Stop, please.” Serena’s voice was firm but not accusing. “You can’t just run off.” Serena was pleading with her but Bernie turned away.

“I think it’s best if I just go. We can pretend it never happened.”

“Well maybe you can,” Serena retorted. “I’m not sure I will.”

Her voice softened.

“I know this is awkward, but it’s only going to get bigger if we don’t get it out of the way now. It’s bound to affect our friendship and I really don’t think I could bear that. Please, come and sit down.”

Serena was desperate for Bernie to stay, she had been struggling the whole evening with her growing feelings for Bernie and now that it seemed they might be reciprocated she didn’t want her to just disappear into the night. She was certain that if Bernie left now they might manage to maintain a professional relationship but nothing more. And the thrill that had run through her as she had felt Bernie’s lips on her skin was enough to convince her that she wouldn’t let her go without telling her how she felt. Serena watched, clutching her now unzipped dress to her body with one hand, as Bernie sat down on the corner of the bed, still refusing to meet her eyes. Serena let go of her hand and sat down next to her.

“Just give me a couple of minutes to get into my pyjamas, I promise I won’t be long.” She drew in a shaky breath. “I can’t force you to stay but I want you to, so I’m just going to have to trust that you’ll do as I ask.”

Serena got up and went into the en-suite and part of Bernie couldn’t help but wish she had never come here this evening. But she fought against her instinct to run because she owed it to Serena to try and make this right. She could not however just sit still, and after pacing back and forth a couple of times she went and stood by the window watching a few fireworks light up the sky in the distance.

Serena spent a minute or two listening intently for any noise that might indicate that Bernie was leaving, but apart from a couple of creaking floorboards she didn’t hear any door opening or closing so got on with getting changed. It was about five minutes later when she walked back into the bedroom and went to stand next to Bernie, close but not touching. After a few moments Bernie apologised again explaining that the film had unsettled her and that, coupled with the drinks she had consumed had, for a few seconds, made her forget where she was and who she was with.

Serena listened without interruption and then looked at her sceptically.

“Right,” she said. “So you can tell me quite honestly that you don’t find me attractive , not in the slightest, is that what you’re saying?”

Bernie jumped in with both feet.

“That’s not fair Serena, of course I think you’re attractive, I can’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t. I’m.. I’m just trying to say that …that I acted upon an impulse, and it was wrong of me. I wasn’t thinking.”

Serena looked at her carefully.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Bernie finally half turned towards her and gave a small nod.

“Would it bother as much if I told you that I find _you_ attractive too. That when I opened the door to see you standing there, the sight of you made my legs feel weak. In a way I’ve not experienced in a long time.” She saw Bernie’s stiffen at her words and watched her wring her hands together. “And I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable, because believe me, that’s the last thing I want to do.”

Bernie rubbed her hands over her face, looking troubled.

“I’m not sure how to deal with that. It feels like I crossed a line and it scares me. I’m not sure how our friendship could survive if you came to realise that the way you feel and the way I feel are poles apart. You having no idea about how I felt made it possible to pretend it wasn’t real.”

Serena’s face fell but she was determined to get her point across.

“Okay, so I can’t foresee what will happen….but neither can you! I have no idea if things will work out in the long run, but isn’t that the same with _anyone_? The only thing I’m sure of..right now..is that I will regret it if I’m not honest with myself, and you. Isn’t it worth taking a chance if it means that you get to be with someone who could make you happy?”

Bernie closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing to help her stay in control. She was aware that Serena was waiting for her to speak but no longer trusted herself to say anything. She jumped when a new and more sustained display of fireworks echoed around the nearby houses, signifying midnight.

“Witching hour,” she muttered under her breath, and she felt Serena move closer, her hand drawing small circles on her back.

“I certainly feel as if you’ve cast a spell on me,” Serena whispered, and Bernie finally turned to look at her properly. She saw Serena’s eyes flicker down to her mouth and then soft lips were pressing against hers and she couldn’t help but respond, pushing back into the kiss as hands and arms pulled them closer together.

As first kisses go it didn’t last that long, but Serena thought that it was the sweetest she had ever experienced. Bernie felt stupidly light-headed and as her body started to respond to the feeling of Serena pressed flush against her (with very little clothing between them) she pushed them gently apart before her growing desire could take them down a path she knew that neither of them was ready to take. Gasping slightly Serena looked bashfully at Bernie.

“That was…rather lovely,” she stammered, her voice so low it was barely more than a whisper. “I feel I should say sorry, but I’m really not.”

She blushed and tore her eyes away from Bernie’s mouth.

“Are you okay?” she managed to ask.

Bernie took a long deep breath and then sighed.

“More than okay…I’ve been dreaming of that for weeks.”

They stood there for a little longer, arms still loosely touching and smiles on their faces, when Bernie gave a little shiver.

“I think I ought to get back to my room, I’m getting a little chilly.”

Not for the first time that evening Serena’s hand closed over Bernie’s.

“You’d get warmer a lot quicker if you shared my bed, I turn into a veritable furnace some nights.”

A look of alarm spread over Bernie’s face and Serena huffed.

“I’m not proposing anything but sharing a bed, I promise. I have no plans to jump your bones, you’ll have to put in a lot more work before that happens. Whatever you may have heard on the hospital grapevine, I’m not _that_ easy.”

That made Bernie laugh out loud, and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth for fear of rousing Jason. Serena moved to hold back the duvet as she gestured for Bernie to get into bed, and then walked around to climb in the other side. They lay facing each other for a few seconds and then Bernie shuffled a little closer to place a chaste kiss on Serena’s mouth before she turned around, and seconds later Serena rested her hand on Bernie’s hip for a brief moment.

“Promise you’ll not leave without waking me to at least say goodbye?” she said quietly.

“I promise,” Bernie murmured. “Goodnight Serena.”

“Night Bernie,” Serena said, a wide smile spreading over her face as she closed her eyes in the vague hope of being able to sleep. They had a lot of things to sort out and she definitely felt a little out of her depth but she couldn’t stop a small bubble of joy begin to grow inside her.

‘ _Halloween might just have become my favourite time of the year.’_


End file.
